


Where's My Prize?

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humiliation, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Grimmjow have a long, long fight which leaves Ichigo exhausted enough for Grimmjow to pin him. Now the teal haired Espada wants to claim his prize ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's My Prize?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don’t own Grimmjow and his sexiness or Ichigo and his TT^TT  
> Warning- Yaoi, boyxboy, Grimmjow jacks Ichigo off, that kind of stuff, don’t like don’t read.  
> Summary- Ichigo and Grimmjow have a long, long fight which leaves Ichigo exhausted enough for Grimmjow to pin him. Now the teal haired Espada wants to claim his prize ;)  
> Authors Note- Simply a random idea that occurred to me, it’s pretty short and everything but I reckon it was still worth writing. Hope you like it XD

“Mother fucking bastard!” Ichigo screeched as Grimmjow pinned him against the wall. Their fight had been going on for three hours now and the teen found himself out of energy, but he wouldn’t give in! Grimmjow stood in front of him with a stupid cocky grin on his face, making Ichigo struggle more but it was no use the other man was too strong.

“You’re weak Ich-i-go.” Grimmjow taunted squeezing on Ichigo’s wrist so hard that he lost grip of his zanpakto. He growled and attempted to knee the Espada in the groin but Grimmjow just moved back out of his reach. “Now, since I win what prize do I get?” The teal haired man said thoughtfully.

“Oh I don’t know a punch, kick, slap anything!” Ichigo replied sarcastically, still squirming in Grimmjow’s grip. He growled evilly when Grimmjow leaned forward into his face.

“Or maybe my prize can be a picture hmmm?” The Espada said pushing his lips against Ichigo’s. The teen for his part picked up his struggles and tried to yell ‘GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING PERFVERT’ but it came out as muffled ‘mmph mm m mph mmmph mmmmph!’ Grimmjow took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, which Ichigo promptly bit as hard as he could. Grimmjow laughed and pulled back, “Mm you know what I like.” He whispered huskily as he began to rub his knee into Ichigo’s groin making Ichigo throw his head back and bit his lip.

“S-stop!” He commanded blushing deeply. But Grimmjow just smiled his manic grin and replaced his knee with his hand. “Didn’t y-you want a picture?” He tried again, in an attempt to get the Espada to stop his actions.

“Why, you obviously like it shinigami.” He taunted, ignoring Ichigo’s comment about the picture. Ichigo’s arms had been released but he couldn’t lift them to punch the Espada, instead they just hung limply at his side, Grimmjow’s other hand began to slip into Ichigo’s robe and play with his now taut nipples. “Come on shinigami, struggle, or are you enjoying this too much to make me stop?” Grimmjow asked burying his face in the orange haired teen’s neck and biting on the base.

“Aah!” Ichigo cried, how could he be enjoying this? Why was he letting Grimmjow do this to him? What the fucking fuck!?!? He could feel Grimmjow grinning against his neck and he bit his lip again, how was the Espada so good at this?

Grimmjow continued his ministrations on Ichigo’s neck and groin for a few more seconds before finally stepping back and admiring his work. The shinigami had his eyes closed and was panting slightly with a soft blush across his cheeks, those soft and red lips were slightly puffy from the kiss earlier. The long neck was marred with both small and large bite marks his ‘bankai’ robes hung loosely on his shoulders with rips and tears from their fight, his dusky nipples were stiff and his chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The black pants were pushed down slightly and the teens hard member stood proudly out the top of them. The sight made Grimmjow just want to fuck the kid, but that could wait for another time, after all he’d been craving that body for quite some time now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera he’d lifted from a store, before the shinigami could find him, and turned it on.

“Smile for the camera!” He said happily making Ichigo open his eyes slightly, before squeezing them shut when a bright flash went off. Grimmjow looked down at the lovely picture and laughed, he turned the camera back off and put it back in his pocket. “Until next time shinigami…” He said stepping into the gate he’d opened.

Once the blue haired man was gone Ichigo collapsed, it’s not like he wanted the man to keep going or anything, but seriously who got someone so turned on like this and left? Ichigo grumbled but quickly finished off the job, then stood and ran home. He got into his body before Kon saw him and went to have a shower, even if his body hadn’t been dirtied he still felt it.

After showering he sat in his bed and thought about what had just happened, honestly what the fuck man? He couldn’t make sense of it, but the part that he hated the most, was the fact that the stupid fucking Espada had taken a picture of him like that! Ichigo blushed and buried his head in his knees, what was Grimmjow going to do with that photo?

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahhahahahahaaaaa! I kinda feel this story to be rushed and to be honest I wasn’t going to post it but what the hell. I’m thinking of writing more but I don’t know it could easily become a simple, short one-shot. In any case review your thoughts ne?


End file.
